


Where There Was Weakness, I Found My Strength

by wildekinder



Series: What Came Before Won’t Count Anymore [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Gen, connor doesn’t know how to babysit, fun uncle connor, lily will always call him con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: “It shouldn’t be too hard,” Zoe explained over the phone. “Both of them are potty trained. All you need to do is feed them, play with them, bathe them, and put them to sleep. Easy peasy.”orConnor babysits the Hansen children and has no idea what he’s doing.





	Where There Was Weakness, I Found My Strength

Connor wasn’t exactly sure why he had agreed to watching his niece and nephew for the night while Evan and Zoe went out. He had no experience being left alone with kids, like ever. The closest he got was that one time he accidentally showed up at Alana’s house while she was watching Lucas, the night Lily was born. She had convinced him to stay for reasons he couldn’t remember and to this day teased him for his inability to change a diaper.

But, it had been two years since then and Evan and Zoe hoped that by now Connor was a little more capable.

Well, they were almost certain that he wasn’t. But Alana was busy on some school board campaign and Jared was off with his boyfriend on some vacation, and they didn’t know that many people. So, Connor it was.

“It shouldn’t be too hard,” Zoe explained over the phone. “Both of them are potty trained. All you need to do is feed them, play with them, bathe them, and put them to sleep. Easy peasy.”

Connor tried to protest, but Zoe thanked him and hung up before he could even get a word out.

Lucas and Lily were beyond excited, their “Fun Uncle Connor” was coming to spend the night with them. “Fun Uncle Connor,” who always brought cool toys and taught them new things and was both of their best friend.

Connor, however, had no idea how he was going to do this. Of course, he spent time with his niece and nephew. He saw them more often than any of them probably realized. But whenever it came to actually taking care of them, the man would run away in search of anything else to do.

“Mommy, when is Uncle Connor gonna be here?”

Zoe tucked Lucas into his bed, kissing his forehead. “He’ll be here when you wake up from your nap.”

Lucas gave her a wide smile and turned over, wanting his nap to be over as quickly as possible.

“I’ll see you in the morning, buddy.” She said as she turned the light off.

She exited the room, joining her husband who was already relaxing on the couch in the living room.

“Lucas is so excited for Connor.”

Evan smiled. “So is Lily.”

-

Connor was late. Connor was always late. But, today, he wasn’t that late. Just enough to mildly annoy his sister and best friend.

“About damn time, Connor. Now, come on, we have places we want to be.”

Zoe dragged her brother through the house into the kitchen, pushing him down at one of the barstools that sat under the counter.

“Okay, they eat dinner at five o’clock. Mac and cheese, don’t give them a choice, I’m a hundred percent certain you know how to make that. Bath at seven thirty, bedtime at eight for Lily and eight thirty for Lucas. They both get a story before bed. That schedule is on the fridge for you. So is all the important numbers, doctors, poison control, whatever you might need. Got it? Good. Now, Evan and I have to get ready and go, they should be waking up in about half an hour.”

Zoe and Evan were ready and out of the house in record time, knowing if they were there when the kids woke up, Connor wouldn’t be the one handling them.

Connor sat up against the baby gate at the top of the stairs, waiting to hear any sound that may indicate either child was awake.

Lucas woke up first.

The little blonde trailed down the stairs, rubbing his eyes as he looked around. “Uncle Connor?”

He called his uncle’s name out a few times before going into the kitchen and finding the man hiding behind the counter.

“Uncle Connor!”

“Lucas!”

Neither Lucas nor his uncle could hide their excitement in seeing each other. Lucas immediately clung onto Connor’s neck in a sloppy attempt at a hug.

“Hey, Luke!”

He said as he picked the boy up and set him on the counter, deciding to break Zoe’s clear instructions almost instantly.

But, it wasn’t really breaking a rule if it wasn’t a rule in the first place, right? Sure, it was probably more of an assumed thing, but Connor decided to go for it and get a popsicle out of the freezer anyway.

He couldn’t help but smile when the five year old squealed with excitement as he opened the package up, dropping the trash on the floor and beginning to eat it. Connor decided the trash could stay there, at least for a few more minutes.

When Lily ran down the stairs screaming “Con” over and over again at the top of her lungs, he remembered just how much he loves her.

Tiny arms quickly attached to his legs as he began to try and shake her off, which only makes her giggle even more.

“Hey, Lil’ Hansen.”

The smallest Hansen clung onto her uncle squealing with excitement. “Con!”

He eventually pried her off, picking her up and kissing her cheek with a smile.

“How about a popsicle?”

Lily, who’s blonde hair had been severely messed up due to her nap, nodded violently.

Connor placed his niece gently on the counter next to her big brother, taking out a popsicle for her and unwrapping it, throwing the wrapper away before handing it to the two-year-old.

“Fanks!”

-

After what felt like weeks of sugaring the two up, playing every game ever invented, a long argument about having mac and cheese for dinner, and one prolonged bath time for more play, it was finally time to put Lily to bed.

Connor wasn’t exactly sure how he’d be able to do this. The rest of the night was more of a game for him. He was still “Fun Uncle Connor” for the entirety of the night. He didn’t really have to do much caregiving besides keeping the young children away from the stove while he was making their dinner.

Now, however, he had a hyper toddler who was one hundred percent not ready to go to bed.

“Lil’ Hansen, it’s bedtime!”

His voice was just as excited as it had been the rest of the night, but Lily knew those words. And Lily didn’t like them.

“NO!”

It was a piercing screech, one Connor had only ever remembered hearing the one night he helped babysit Lucas when he was little.

“C’mon, Lil, I already gave you almost an extra hour! Let’s go to bed!”

He tried to reason with the child, he really did. But hearing her deafening scream one more time made him get down on her level and look her directly in the eyes.

“Lily Grace Hansen, you get in your bed right now or I’m not coming back to play with you.”

The little girl’s lip quivered and her eyes began to water, but Connor held his ground.

She slowly lugged herself over to her bed, getting under the blankets and letting her tears fall. “Con mean!”

“Yeah, I know.” He said and grabbed the book that was laying on her dresser, sitting next to his niece.

After reading the book in its entirety, Connor looked over at the little girl who was now asleep, and kissed her head gently.

He slowly left the room and closed the door, going to grab the monitor out of Zoe and Evan’s room that they still used for the rambunctious little girl.

When he opened the door, he was met with Lucas, asleep on his parents’ bed.

Connor let out a sigh of relief, going to pick the little boy up and transfer him to his own bed. Lucas stirred a bit, but ultimately stayed asleep the entire way to his own room, even as Connor placed him in his bed and tucked him in, placing a kiss on his forehead gently as well.

-

When Zoe and Evan has arrived home after one in the morning, Connor was waiting for them in the living room.

“Excuse me, you were supposed be home no later than midnight. And if I’m not mistaken,” Connor checked the watch that wasn’t on his wrist, “It is nearly two A.M. Explanations?”

Zoe rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs after kissing Evan goodnight gently, telling him to get the report from Connor.

“So? How did you do?”

Connor shrugged. “Well, Lily called me mean when I put her to bed. So I think I did something right.”

Evan laughed at that comment, taking the baby monitor that Connor had brought downstairs and standing by the stairs.

“You’re welcome to stay the night. The guest room is all yours.”

Connor nodded as Evan muttered a quiet goodnight, slowly climbing up the stairs to meet his wife in bed as Connor followed shortly after, going to the guest room.

-

When he came down the next morning during their family breakfast, Lily was still excited to see her Fun Uncle Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just loved the thought of connor babysitting zoe and evan’s kids for the night because he’s so inept


End file.
